morgris_hells_rebelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Mechanical Stuff Ability Scores will be created by 20 Point Buy Race Points will be maxed at 13. If you play a race which has less than 10 race points, you may collect free Alternate Race Traits as proposed by me. If you want to potentially play a race with under 10 RP, please reach out to me. Background Skills will be used. Sleight of Hand and Linguistics will not be considered background skills for this game. Feat Tax will be used. Players are limited to one campaign trait. Full details can be found in the Hell's Rebels Player's Guide. * Child if Kintargo: Member of Kintargo Nobility. +1 to Knowledge Nobility. Knowledge Nobility is always a class skill. Noble Scion feat does not have a Charisma prerequisite. You start play with a noble's outfit (with fine embroidery), a signet ring, and a single non-magical item not exceeding 200gp in value. This represent a family heirloom. You are from Kintargo. Duh. * Diva in Training: You had begun your career in the arts before Barzillai Thrune took the Opera House and crashed your career. +1 bonus to perform of your choice. Perform is always a class skill. Increase save DCs of all Language Dependent spells and effects you create by 1. You may not be from Kintargo, but it is currently your home. * Ex-Asmodean: You left the Church of Asmodeus on very bad terms and harbor a grudge. +1 trait on attack and damage vs Asmodeus worshipers and agents of House Thrune OR +1 DC saves for spells you cast against same. You need not be from Kintargo, but being from Cheliax is suggested. * Fed-Up Citizen: You are law abiding worshiper of a proscribed god. You have to stand up, but don't want to endanger your fellow worshipers. +2 to Disguise and Disguise is always a class skill. Suppresses any supernatural alignment auras by 4HD. +1 on saving throws vs mind altering effects. (Minor adjustment to this trait.) You need not be an actual citizen of Kintargo, but need to spend enough time there to where not being able to worship has significant impact. * Gifted Satirist: You are an entertainer and your main form of entertainment is making fun of politicians. +1 Linguistics and Linguistics is always a class skill. +2 on saving throws vs gear. * Historian of the Rebellion: You know much about the history of the Silver Ravens Rebellion, despite Chelish attempts to hide it. +2 to Organization check of your choice. +1 stealth, stealth is always class skill. Need not be from Kingargo, but highly suggested. * Natural Born Leader: Treat Charisma as if 14 for purposes of determining how many teams your rebellion can have and bonuses to team actions. +1 trait bonus to Leadership Score if Leadership Feats are taken. Need not be from Kintargo. * Pattern Seeker: +1 to Perception, Perception is always class skill. Increase the save DC of any Illusion (pattern spell) you cast by 1. +1 saving throw vs illusion effects. Need not be from Kintargo * Star Struck: You grew up in Kintargo and found yourself fascinated by one of its folk heroes or residents. +1 on Knowledge Local checks. Pick a Celebrity listed below. Each celebrity is associated with an ability score. Once per day, when you roll a skill associated with that ability score, you can be inspired by their celebrity. Roll 2 dice and select the better. You must be from Kintargo and if you ever meet this individual, you must freak out and be star struck. Some of these characters appear. Some don't. ** Jackdaw: Notorious and mysterious folk hero or heroine who defended Kintargo during the Chelish Civil War. (Intelligence) ** Gauian Nosto: Former editor of the Kintargo Daily, a newspaper critical of the Chelish government. (Charisma) ** Jilia Bainilus: Previous Lord-Mayor before disappearing when Barzillai Thrune came to town. Well known for maintaining Kintargo's effective independence amid Chelish politics. (Wisdom) ** Octavio Sabinus: Lictor of the Hellknight Order of Torrent, tasked with recovering disappeared and abducted persons. (Strength) ** Shensen: Well loved performer and outspoken opponent of diabolism. (Charisma) ** Mevia Tole: A well known cleric of Iomedae. Growing up, you would have seen her leading public rituals, which amounted to martial practice. (Strength) ** Strea Vestori: Face of the Tiefling community in Kintargo, well known for attempting to help her kinsmen whenever possible. (Dexterity) ** "The Ox:" Underground boxing champion in the slums. Known for letting the opponent tire themselves before throwing his own punches. (Constitution. Follows of 'The Ox" may roll two dice to stabilize and select the better once per day) * Urban Sleuth: Read the player's guide. You're obsessed with finding the answers to one of the great unanswered questions of Kintargo's history. Pick one. +1 trait bonus to knowledge check selected and that skill is a class skill. (Again, see player's guide. This one's weird.) Must be from Kintargo) Level 1 HP will be max for your Hit Die. Following levels you may either take the average or roll. You must decide which you will do by level 2 and then are required to take that choice for every subsequent level. Players are limited to first party classes unless approved by GM. Occult classes, Ninja, Samurai, and Antipaladin will not be allowed due to thematic differences. We will not be using alignment. Characters are not required to maintain alignment. * Classes which require alignment to gain levels or maintain abilities must develop codes by which they are bound. * Supernatural alignment will still remain. An Evil Outsider will still ping as evil for purposes of Detect Alignment. A Paladin will still ping as Good for Detect Alignment due to Aura of Good ability. There will be Evil Aligned entities in this campaign. * Classes which include alignment specific abilities hampered by this chance (Paladin: Smite evil) should reach out to the GM for alternate options. Players will begin at a Protest. Pick one of the following reasons to receive a bonus for that encounter/scene only. * Looking for Trouble: +2 Bluff and Sleight of hand * Looking for Your Idol: Select Idol from Star Struck Trait or make up your own. (You do not receive bonus.) +2 Perception and Sense Motive * Meeting a Contact: +2 Perception and sense Motive * Staying Up on Current Events: +2 Diplomacy and Perform * Tagging Along: +2 Perception and Initiative * To Actually Protest: +2 Bluff and Intimidate Story Stuff Story requirements for this campaign are fairly simple. Your character needs to be invested in what happens in Kintargo. They can not be a traveler who is going to leave at the first sign of trouble. You have to be in Kintargo (obviously). You have to trend toward what would be called Chaotic Good. No evils, stay way from Lawful if you can. Basically, you're going to start a rebellion to overthrow a government. Don't play a law abiding citizen who's okay with demon summoning. Other story Stuff will be contained in the Setting Information section.